Burn
by Rulin
Summary: Done for the Smash Kink meme prompt 'Ike x unwilling Marth'. Note: Contains Rapist!Ike and bloodplay, mmkay?
1. Chapter 1

WriterNon's Comments:

3 829 words… OF FURY!

Sorry it took so long! Anyhoo, please excuse the Fic Of Fail, but I hope you like it anyway

But seriously, half of me felt really bad about that I did, the other half was squeeing with glee.

This'll probably eventually find it's way onto FFnet if anyone wants to read it again D If someone helps me think of a title?

And… I did arts for this... I may post the links as soon as I finish colour them, mmkay?

--

The first thing he noticed when he regained consciousness was how very eerily dark it was. He could vaguely hear the slow dripping of water somewhere in the distance. In a sort of twisted rhythm, they would fall slowly to the floor in a recurring repetition which sounded like a cacophony.

The second thing he noticed was that he was, point of fact, tied down rather securely. He couldn't move. Not at all. This worried him, but not as much as the third thing he noticed.

Cold. He was so _cold_. He could feel the biting chill of the concrete on his back, the steady gust of cool wind blowing from somewhere nearby, and the… vulnerability he felt.

Chains clanked uselessly as he twisted, trying to gain some sort of leverage against the metal snakes that bound him. In the back of his mind, he dimly wondered why he wasn't panicking.

Then he heard footsteps. The hollow click of boots on the ground, advancing ever so slowly towards where he lay. It was, he decided, an odd feeling. Waiting for the inevitable appearance of his captor. He again wondered why he was so calm…

"How are you feeling, my _Prince_?" The captor hissed mockingly, the final word dripping with so much hate it almost made him flinch.  
He had half a mind to hurl insults at the unknown figure, only to find that, in addition to this calmness, he could not speak.

"Heh… What's wrong? Were the drugs too strong?" He figure chuckled, boots clicking slowly as he circled.  
"You know, they were only supposed to calm you entirely… not mute you. How am I suppose to hear what sounds you make if I cannot hear you?"

_Drugs?_ He thought wildly, the faintest tendrils of panic beginning to surface in his foggy mindscape.

--

Suddenly, light streamed in from a cracked window, forcing him to shut his eyes. After a while, he cracked them open, to see the image of a smirking swordsman bathed in moon light.

It was at this time that the drugs relented slightly. "Ike?"  
The other merely smirked, leaning against one of the ancient walls of his prison, Ragnell held loosely in one hand.

"What on Earth do you think you're playing at?" he hissed, glaring at the other from his position on the floor. It was unnerving when Ike's smirk turned predatory, eyes flashing as he pushed himself off the wall.  
"I just wanted to have a little fun, my _prince_." He crouched down, running a hand through the other's long blue hair.

"You know, you are actually pretty vulnerable without your sword. I think I could do anything I like to you, and you wouldn't be able to do a thing about it." His initial smirk returned as he tugged viciously.

"Funny isn't it? Someone like you getting caught so easily? What happened to your royal blood my _prince_?" Ike hissed, before lashing out and striking his captive on the face.

Marth suppressed a gasp as his face was flung to one side. He didn't know what the other was up to, but it was time for it to stop. "Very funny Ike. Now let me up already. I do believe this game is over." He commanded, eyes narrowing at the chuckle he received in return.

"Game? What game?" Ike asked, hands trailing down the Prince's body and resting just above his heart.

"If I wanted to play a game, I would have challenged you to a brawl. This… is much more personal." He hissed, moving over the straddle the prince.

There was a flash of silver, and Marth winced as his tunic was shredded in half. "What the hell are you doing?" he raged, struggling beneath the other swordsman.  
Ike lashed out again, another flash of silver, and Marth was bombarded with a sharp pain on his left shoulder. When he had the courage to open his eyes again, the knife Ike held was tinged red.

"Did… Did you just _cut_ me?' he raged, spitting at the other, who still had a wide smirk on his face.

"I liked you better when you couldn't talk. But I like the struggle. Keep it up and maybe I'll be quick." The other said, reaching up and tugging the circlet off Marth's head and throwing it to one side.  
"W-" He was cut off as the knife dug lightly into the soft skin of his belly.

"Now my _prince_, what did I just say? Be quiet please. Or I'll aim a little higher next time."

And Marth's world dissolved into _pain_.

--

The first thing he noticed when he came to was the deep, endless chuckling coming from behind him. The second thing ne noticed was the dull throbbing echoing through his body. The third thing he noted was that he had been rolled onto his stomach.The last thing he noticed was the fact that he was completely naked.

"I-" his voice cracked. "What-" he was cut off by a foot grinding into his lower back. "My, my. So forgetful my _prince_. What did I say about you talking?" he tutted, leaning down and wrenching Marth's head backwards.

"You passed the first round… But let's see how you fare in round two, hmm?"  
"What- are you doing you sick fucker?" Marth managed to pant out, something he hoped was drool dribbling down his chin.

"Heh… heh… heh… If you can't figure it out, you're dumber than I thought my _prince_." Ike smirked. "But first, I think silence is in order, hmm?" He smirked, yanking a gag over the struggling Altean's mouth.

He lent close to Marth's ear and bit down. "I'm going to _break_ you. I'm going to make you _scream_ in your dreams, and beg to make it stop, and you're not be able to _sleep_ without thinking of me. But don't worry. Dr. Mario's painkillers are quite effective. I doubt you'll feel anything until tomorrow. How does that make you feel my _prince_?"

Marth couldn't reply. He doubted anyone could under the circumstances. Terror. His mind supplied. Pure, raw terror. He choked back a cry as his head was yanked further back. "Why?"

Ike's eyes flashed, something utterly insane passing through for a moment before the predatory smirk was back. "Because I want to."  
Then he felt hands on his skin, and something blood hot on his back andsomethingbreakingandcutt_ingandtearingandhecouldn'tSCREAM_

His mind dissolved into meaningless strings of panic as the cold blade of the mysteriously appearing dagger cut through the skin of his back. He could feel the warmth dripping down his sides and forming a sticky, body-warm puddle beneath his squirming body.

"What's wrong my _prince_? Aren't you enjoying this?" He could feel the smirk of the male above him, as the dagger descended once more.  
"Would you like me to tell you what I'm writing my _Prince_?" Ike smirked, revelling in how the other shuddered and writhed beneath him. "Let's see..." he mused, tapping the blodied blade on his chin.

"M.I.N.E" He hissed, punctuating each letter with a swipe down the Princes' side. "I think that suits someone like you, don't you think my Prince? But enough of that... Let's have some fun."

And he felt... Oh god... _Something_ sliding between his legs as they were painfully pushed apart. Somewhere, he realised what was about to happen, and some part was screaming at him to do _something_, but pain is a very efficient silencer.

And pain it was. A white hot pain shooting through his rear and up his spine. Muscles of his insides tearing open due to the unexpected invader, blood trickling out in torrents from his entrance. With what little grip on reality Marth had left, he fought against the snake-like chains that bound him.

Though muffled, Ike could not help but grin as a blood-curdling scream managed to tear it's way past the gag over the other's mouth. "Can you feel it my _prince_? Isn't it glorious?" He hissed, before rearing back and slamming hard into the body beneath him once more.

Ike suddenly stopped, not paying mind to the blood pooling by his knees. He watched as the Prince slumped down on the concrete, sobbing weakly and choking on his breaths and the gag. "How disgusting my _prince_. I never thought a perfectionist like you would dare to let himself become like this."

Marth could feel the smirk on Ike's face as a hand started trailing down his torn back. "So let's make this quick, shall we?"

--

"What's wrong my _Prince_? Don't tell me I've broken you already…"

--

To say the smashers were worried was the biggest understatement of the year. A particular smasher had begun to act strangely about a week ago. The Alten Prince seemed a lot more sluggish and tired than usual, refusing to participate in brawls unless it was absolutely necessary.

Any attempt to approach him was greeted with a Falchion to the face. Some of the smashers suggested it was 'his time of the month'. The more serious ones suggested it was because of the Prince's missing circlet.

Whatever the reason, the spectators were getting nervous. In the current Free for all Brawl, the spectators were surprised as the usually battle ready prince of Altea opted for dodging or guarding, and lashing out whenever someone got too close.

True, he had yet to lose any lives, but he had yet to inflict any real battle damage. And, considering his opponents, it should have been (most of the smashers agreed) a relatively easy match.

Marth guarded again, causing the attacking pink fluffball to fly back with a cry. It flew out of the stage, before a flash erupted from the side.  
"Kirby Defeated!" Declared the booming voice of master hand, the crowd cheering for the three remaining fighters.

Another announcement was not too far behind (though, not many people cheered when the green dude knocked out one of the widely regarded stronger smashers) and crowd seemed to tense collectively. Hopefully, they would now get to see the swordsman in action. It was hard to eliminate a single opponent by leaving them to their own devices. And since the match was a stock battle rather than a timed one, there was no way it could end in a Time.

The green dude charged at the Prince, attempting to land a blow, before the other dodged and rolled backwards.

This game of cat and mouse continued for a while before a voice called from the crowd. "Quit running away you pansy!" it declared as laughter rippled through the crowd. A booming voice rang through the arena. "Right You Two. Since This Isn't Working, I'm Going To Have To Force My hand!"

Few groaned at this horribly bad play on words, but others cheered as both of the remaining brawlers were reduced to one life, and a smash ball was released.

Marth froze. A mantra of _Nonononono_ echoed though his head. Dodging had worked up until then, but he doubted there was anything he could do if Luigi got the glowing orb.

There was a frantic scrabble, involving jumping off the green plumber's head, a brief greeting with a spiralling green fireball, a misjudgement of the stability of Mr. Sandbag and a very confused Mr. Saturn.

However, a very well placed Green missile broke the glimmering ball and enveloped the plumber in a green haze.

Marth froze as Luigi smiled and unleashed his final smash. _Slooowww…_

--

He was vaguely aware of someone screaming. It took him a while to figure out it was him.

It took him a further moment to realise the shouting around him and the arms supporting him. Marth tried to jerk out of the closeness, to get the other person to stop touching him.

When he finally collected his thoughts, he smelled the clean smell of detergent and disinfectant. He blearily opened his eyes, and made out a smudge of green.

"Are… Are you alright?" questioned a nervous, accented voice. Marth blinked, colours focusing on the worried image of Luigi. Strangely enough, Captain Falcon was standing behind him and staring out the window.

"What happened?" Marth finally asked after a long silence.  
Luigi shot a worried glance at Captain Falcon, before turning back to Math and staring at the ground.

"Well.. You just... Collapsed. And it looked like you were having a fit or something." Luigi looked up guiltily. "I... It's never done that before... So Master hand halted the brawl and we dragged you here."

"Well, he dragged you. I carried you." Captain Falcon finally spoke, causing Luigi to blush and scratch the back of his head.

"Well… You know I'm not that strong…" he sighed, twiddling his thumbs, before the racer caught him in a headlock.

"Hey, you know I'm just playing." Falcon grinned, "Now go get Dr. Mario so we can all get outta here."

After the plumber left, the racer sat down in the once occupied chair and stared hard at the Altean prince.

"What?" Marth snapped irritably, sitting up and swinging his legs off the bed.

"… Nothing I guess…" the racer admitted. "But... are you alright? It seemed like you were having more than a garden variety nightmare out there."

If looks could kill, the racer would have burst into flame right then and there. "You know what it's like in that place. Just because it hadn't happened before doesn't mean it had anything to do with me. Perhaps it's another side-effect of the zone."

Before the racer could reply, the cheerful doctor bustled in.

--

As soon as Marth got back to his room, he locked his door and threw up.  
--

The next evening, he was surprised from his thoughts by a knock on his door. He instinctively tightened his grip on Falchion, and flung the door open. The green plumber stood outside blinking owlishly at the sword pointed at his face.  
"Um… W-was I interrupting s-something?" he asked nervously, keeping his eyes on the potential death sentence thrust very close to his face.

Marth relaxed, dropping the sword down to his side. "No, not at all. I was just…"_expecting someone else_ he thought, before turning his attention back to the green clad man in front of him. "Is there something you needed?"

If Luigi looked nervous before, he looked even more so now. "Well… I was... at my mansion.. And well, I was looking around and I thought it was really strange but one of the rooms wouldn't open and-" His rambling was cut off by a sigh from the swordsman.  
"Long story short if you please." Marth said, not unkindly.

Luigi blushed and stammered. "Uhm.. Well. I found this in one of the rooms... And... Well… No-one's brawled there for weeks now… so…" he trailed off, holding up a familiar looking circlet.  
Marth froze and paled, staring at the thing, before snatching it away. "And? I might have lost it a long time ago."

"But!" Luigi protested, jerking back. "You.. haven't worn your circlet all week… Everyone thought you had lost it. And as far as I know, you only have one, right? And... Your back... Dr. Mario told me not to talk about it, but-!"

Marth loomed over the green plumber, once relaxed grasp tightening. "Look.. I don't know what you're getting at, but I think you should go now."

"But Marth!" Lugi cried, obviously distressed. "There was _blood_ on the-" He was cut off a second time by a punch in the face, and a slamming door.

--  
On the other side of the wooden frame, Marth slid down the door, curled into a ball and started rocking back and forth.

--

"Heyya Marth."

The tired looking Altean looked up from the table. It was early afternoon in the mess hall, few of the smashers milling around for a late lunch or snack. Captain Falcon stood before him, staring down at the prince with his trademark grin on his face.

"Let's walk." He said. And, without waiting for a response, took the Prince's arm and dragged him away.

It was a nice day outside. Not too hot, but not that cold either. Clouds rolling lazily across the sky and everyone generally taking it easy.

"I see you got your crown thing back hey?" The racer said, breaking the silence as they walked.  
"Yes... your powers of observation are remarkable" Marth replied dryly, frowning as the insult was lost on the other who just grinned wider.

"Well, I had the most interesting conversation with a certain Italian the other day. Something about getting a room in his mansion opened?" he said casually, either not noticing or ignoring the way Marth tensed up.

"You know, the funny thing is that the stage hadn't been used for ages. And well, when I did finally get the door open, there was like, paint or something everywhere. And Your crown thingy was in a corner. Like it had just been tossed there."

The racer stopped, and turned to Marth. The prince was startled by the serious set expression the usually carefree racer wore.  
"Now… I'm don't know what happened. Hell, maybe I don't want to know. But I will say that maybe you could talk to someone, alright?"

Marth's mind went into a panic. "Have you told anyone?' he asked desperately. Oh lord please say no…

Captain Falcon clapped a hand on the Altean's shoulder. "The only ones who know are me, you and Luigi. And, as far as I know, Luigi didn't have much luck communicating with you yesterday."  
The racer seemed pleased as the Prince had the decency to look sorry. "Is he alright?"

The racer waved a hand about. "Ahh, don't worry about him. He's tougher than he looks. Although he was kinda freaked when you greeted him with a sword-to-the-face."  
"Hmm.." Was all Marth could say to this, and the two continued on. That was until, they heard a voice calling over to them.

"Hey Marth! Hey Faaaalcon!"

Link ran up, eyes glittering and waving his sword about. "Hey guys me and Ike are sparring wanna join us 'cos we gotta practise and everyone else is buuusy?'"

Captain Falcon blinked, "Did… someone feed you caffeine again?"

Marth however had his attention focused elsewhere. His eyes were fixed on the figure standing further away, sword over his shoulder, and eerie smirk on his face.  
"Hello my _Prince_."

Marth took off running, ignoring Link's confused burble and Captain Falcon's shocked cry.

--

Somehow, he found himself at some park in the area surrounding the smash mansion. He blindly stumbled into the public restrooms, found an empty stall and proceeded to hyperventilate. Was the cubicle always this small? Why was it getting darker? WhereamIHisyeesandvoiceflashesofm_emorythatIwantedtoforget_

And he felt a sharp pain on the side of his face. "Snap out of it man!" Another slap. But before the third could land, he kneed whoever it was in the groin. There was a gasp and a chuckle.

"Nice try Marth. Crotch guard. Duh." Math focused on the voice as his surroundings swam back into focus.  
"..Huh…?" he said intelligently, as the Captain gave the green clad plumber standing behind him a thumbs up.

"Well, after you bolted.." The racer explained. "We went out lookin for you. Don't worry, Link was probably too hyped up to make sense of it. But... Ike didn't seem too… surprised."  
Marth paled and swayed on his feet. "..oh"

"But, not to worry! We'll take care of you, won't we Luigi? We'll be like... your gardian angel or something" The racer said, turning to the nervous green man behind him, who nodded shakily.

"What, like Pit?" The Altean murmed, still managing to sound sarcastic while dazed.

The Captain made a face. "Hey now, that's not funny. Now C'mon. Let's get you back. You can probably lean on Luigi if you want. He's short enough."

"H-hey!"

Marth really didn't want to go down for supper that night. But, the Captain and the green one didn't give him much choice. They are both quite stubborn, he thought, poking his food, when they want to be.

Currently, he was at a table in the far corner, waiting for the other two to return. A shadow cast itself over his table. He looked up to chastise the person responsible, but found himself frozen. "Hello my _Prince_." Ike greeted, setting down Ragnell and sliding in to sit opposite the Alrean.  
"How are you today. I haven't seen you.. All week, have I?'  
Marth couldn't breathe. His heart was hammering in his chest, and a voice in the back of his mind screamed at him to RUN.

"I wonder.." The other swordsman continued. "If maybe you'd like to spar with me this weekend? I thought maybe Luigi's Mansion. We had fun last time, right?"  
"…I.." Marth stuttered, but choked as the other grasped his hand.  
"It was fun, wasn't it my _prince_?"

"Falcooooonnnn… PUNCH!"  
Then there was a rain of pudding.

Splotches of the jelly like substance fountained across the mess hall, showering the smashers in the milky dessert. There was a loud roar which caused Ike to whirl around in interest.

Captain Falcon was currently being held by a very PISSED OFF looking Bowser, who had been carrying a rather large tray of the gelatinous confection.  
"Sorry Bowser. I couldn't help myself."  
Then the racergrinned, before kicking his leg up, catching the Koopa in the jaw and running away.

While the smashers were watching the Koopa King chase the Racer around the hall, Marth was dimly away of a green someone tugging him away from the mess hall.

--

Marth could not recall how he ended up in his room, but he was surprised when he heard the chatter the next morning.  
Somehow, Ike had left shortly after the Bowser/Falcon incident. Why he left the mansion, no-one really knew.  
But that morning, he had mysteriously turned up on the doorstep of the mansion, both arms broken and horriffic burns scattered across his body. As if... He were trapped in a fiery column or room. As if he was tied down to a steel pipe and it was slowly heated up.

It was... terrible. No-one could understand how it could have happened. The security teams searched high and low of any trace of where the torture could have taken place. None of the smashers had signed out of the mansion except for Ike, and, unless one could travel the dimensions, it was highly unlikely any of the other smashers could have snuck out without Master Hand noticing. The security team also concluded that local residents could not have overpowered a powerful smasher like that in a hurry.

The security team were at a loss. As such, Ike was suspended from the tournament until such a time that he stopped screaming something along the lines of 'and he said I deserved to _Burn..._'

And, although Marth considered himself observant and able to put two and two together, he paid no mind when Captain Falcon and Luigi forced him to 'hang out' with them, and refused to let him help clean up the boiler room in a certain haunted mansion.

He wasn't sure why... Last he saw it, he had liked the freshly painted walls. Even if it did smell of copper.

End

--

Final note: Well, I like gore. But I can't write for shit. Yes, I made Ike insane. But hey, I like him better that way. And at least I didn't kill him off, right?

As soon as I finish the pics based on thif fic, I'll post 'em up! Yaaay!

…  
My fingers hurt…


	2. Illustration time!

Just a quick update for those who want to see. I did mention I was planning on doing art for this, so here you go!

raz2b(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Alright-101520352

-Raz2b


End file.
